Episode 43
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=Chapter 92 (18-19/19), Chapter 93 (1-19/19), Chapter 94 (1-19/19) |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Nami |rating= |rank= }} "The End of the Fishman Empire! Nami is my Nakama!" is the 43rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Arlong is finally defeated by Luffy. Luffy acknowledges Nami as his Nakama. Nezumi reports for a bounty placement on Luffy. Long Summary Luffy and Arlong continue their battle and Arlong brings out his Kiribachi and began using it to attack Luffy. Swinging the Kiribachi to attack Luffy, Luffy retreated to a room on the top floor of Arlong Park making Arlong comment that Luffy had no place else to run. Luffy noticed and commented that the room was filled with papers. Arlong told him they weren't just any papers and the room was the room Nami used in drawing maps. Arlong further acknowledged Nami's talents and told Luffy that Nami was his Nakama. Luffy then responded telling Arlong that Nami is their Navigator. Arlong in turn, told Luffy that Nami's talent is wasted by being with them. Just then, Luffy noticed a blood-stained pen and held onto it. Arlong on the other hand, kept declaring that Nami would continue to draw maps for his world domination; and he would use her better than Luffy would ever. Luffy, angry at the word "use," broke a tooth of the Kiribachi causing Arlong to hesitate. Meanwhile, the crowd were worried at was going on between Arlong and Luffy since they got into that room. Arlong continued by telling Luffy that Nami get all she needs by being with them and will forever remain his tool or rather his Nakama. Luffy, on hearing this, began to destroy the room. Nami then remembered her first day at Arlong Park and how she has been treated. Arlong got angry saying Luffy is destroying his ambitions along with the room. Nami, tearing up, tells Luffy "thank you." Luffy and Arlong continue to battle and Luffy tells Arlong, the only thing he understands is that he has to help Nami. With that being said, Luffy comments, that he cannot let that room exist and he would destroy it all. Luffy then used the Gomu Gomu No Ono, defeating Arlong and bringing Arlong Park to collapse. The people were surprised that Arlong Park could be demolished and were wondering who had won the fight. Just then, Luffy rose yelling at the top of his voice to Nami that she was his Nakama. Nami answered "yes" while tearing up. Just then, the whole village surprisingly happy, announced that Luffy had won and Arlong Park had fallen; and they began to rejoice. While rejoicing and the crew reuniting after the fight, Nezumi arrived. He commented that he never thought the Mermen would be defeated by "silly pirates" and that Arlong's bounty and riches would be his. While continuing his speech, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji beat Nezumi and his men up. Nami also came and hit Nezumi for what he did to Nojiko and Bellemere's tangerine farm. Nami then told Nezumi that he and his men would clean up the mess made by the mermen, reconstruct Gosa Village and must not touch Arlong's riches because they belong to the people. Nami also demanded her money back, which Nezumi promised to return. Nezumi left, proclaiming that he would make Luffy sorry and it was too late for amends. He promised that Luffy would be become big for messing with him. Luffy then commented on how Nezumi knew he was going to be the pirate king, but Zoro comically told him that was not what Nezumi meant. Usopp became flustered wondering what would happen if they were believed to be notorious. The news of the collapse of Arlong Park was carried to the whole island and jubilation began. Genzo commented to himself saying who would have thought the village would be saved by pirates. He then remembered the arrival of Arlong and his crew, Nami proclaiming to have joined the Arlong pirates and their last resolve to fight Arlong together as a village. Nako, talking to himself, said that Bellemere's soul can finally ascend to heaven. Nezumi is next seen calling the Marine HQ and reporting Luffy and his companions. He requested a bounty on Luffy's head stating they are dangerous and the marines have to beware. He requested a high bounty on Luffy's head. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes 4Kids combined part of Japanese episode 42 with Japanese episodes 43 and 45 to make 4Kids episode 39. Site Navigation 043 043